


Epiphany

by orphan_account



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Brotherly Love, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dork Dean Winchester, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Smut, Suggestive Themes, future smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's less that two years later.You finally passed the men of letters' initiation and you now set foot in America eager to be reunited with the Winchester.But if Dean thought that you only spent your days with your nose in books and hands in monster's guts, he was wrong.You had a mission, integrate science with hunting.Or that's what they told you anyway.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of Act II of my first SPN fanfiction (Serendipity). If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.  
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it  
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.  
> It's a short chapter because it's the first one. The next will be longer.

You stepped outside the airport, dragging your feet and your tower of luggage. Stretching you finally could breathe real air after 18h of flight.  
Sighing, you took out your phone to call and text literally everyone at home so they wouldn’t bother you later, you had a surprise to deliver and nothing could interrupt that.  
You kept contacts with the Winchesters and Castiel, with Dean the most, nothing really changed but time and distant played a role in your relationship, not that you had one.  
He wanted to know every time you were on the field and most importantly if you were on the field, and yes, sure you lied about it, obviously. For as much as they knew you were still in training and mostly locked in a lab dissecting monsters and helping with designing new weapons.  
Initially you wanted to leave right after graduation, but you changed your mind, if you had to crash in their hunting life you had to be prepared, the last thing you wanted was being the girl to save and protect.  
Therefore, yes, you were locked in the lab, elbows deep in monster's guts, but you also trained in whatever could be useful during a hunt. Maybe a year wasn’t enough but now you felt less unprepared and eager to prove your worth to them.  
You considered staying in a motel before going to the guys’ bunker but it was only a 3h drive, which in your country was like… a lot, but here in America things were different.  
Renting a car, you searched for the nearest point to the bunker on your phone, you’ll figured out the rest of the road, they told you the bunker was under an abandoned power plant so that’s what you’ll be looking for.  
You hopped in the car excited and hit the road, wondering how they’ll react. The drive proved to be long for your standards and mostly boring,the road being almost completely straight.  
“Damn this place is literally a slab of dirt, some trees, and a sea of crops” but that didn’t mattered, the gps signalled just 30 min between you and Dean, you pushed the car.  
\----------------------  
The power plant wasn’t difficult to find, and driving around it for a bit you saw what seemed to be the entrance for the electric room, you looked at your phone and it was almost sunset, it was the middle of spring so there was still light and it was dinnertime.  
They should be in, you thought, fiddling with your personal key that the other branch gave you.  
“I shouldn’t barge in like I own the place” it was a men of letters' bunker and it belonged to all of you but that one was Sam and Dean’s home.  
You resolve to knock and sacrifice the element of surprise.  
No one answered.  
Were they on a hunt? Should you call them? You come back to the car and started texting.  
-Hey guys, just checking in. How are things?-  
…  
Nothing.  
Should you wait for them? But for how long?  
You decided to wait at least for a couple of hours, maybe you could even take a nap.  
\-------------------------  
You were relaxed in your seat, as you started to doze off, your phone chimed. It was Sam.

-Nothing much, same as always. We are just starting to eat-  
-Are you guys on a hunt?-  
-Just a milk run near the bunker-  
-Ok, text ya later-

So they were coming back now, lucky you.  
You moved your car in a more hiding spot and waited for them.  
After some time you heard a purr of engine. That must be Baby. From the muddy road, you saw this sleek black car rolling in and you fell in love. Yep you wanted an American vintage car now and maybe Dean could help you find one. As you thought that, the car stopped and from the driver seat, a frantic Sam jumped out, running to the passenger’s side and helped a battered Dean out.

“What the hell” you exclaimed

You saw Sam froze for a millisecond then with an inhuman speed he spun around, gun lifted to the source of the voice. At that time, it was dusk and you were still covered in shadows. You slowly stepped into the headlight’s light, arms raised and smiling.

“Hi Sam”

“Y/N?....is that really you? Wha- ….how ar- “you both looked at Dean when he groaned 

“Later” Sam moved to the entrance, Dean’s weight mostly on him. You watched as he struggled to open the door, so you stepped in and opened the bunker’s door with your key.  
Sam’s eyes widened, but once the door was wide open, he stepped inside, the lights switched on by them self and he dragged Dean down the metal stairs.  
Following Sam through two large rooms and corridors, you watched as he lay Dean in one of the numerous rooms.

“Sam what happened?” you gasped when he removed Dean’s shirt, revealing a deep gash in his shoulder.

“A vamp jumped on him during a swipe of the nest” You helped rolling up the sleeve while Sam brought in the first aid kit.  
You analysed the wound with your fingers to better see the edges of the cut.

“It’s not that bad, I think it look worse because here in this point the skin is thinner, and there are more vessel. But he’s just tired from the blood loss that’s way he passed out" You said shrugging off your jacket and extending your hand to him. Sam stared at it.  
“Sam …would you pass me the alcohol so I can sterilize you brother and maybe stitch him up?”

“Ah yes, here”

When you sprayed the slash to clean it, it fizzled and foamed, making you wince, Dean’s eyes flew open and he sat up cursing

“Son of a bitch, Sam you couldn’t be less delicate”

“No if you want to keep your arm”

His head snapped to you and once again you lost yourself in those eyes, memory couldn’t made them justice

“Y/N?”  
“Hey stranger”

“How….why. What?” He flinched when you washed the wound again. “What the hell? Shouldn’t you be all ‘there there Dean, I’ll kiss it and make it better?’” he joked wincing when you used a gauze to wipe his arm from dirt and blood.

“mmm that’s cute” you mused, “can you wait a moment? I need to go a grab a few things” you got up and pass by Sam touching his arm “Don’t make him move”

“yes ma’am”

“hey I’m the older brother!”  
\----------------------------------  
“What is she doing here man?” 

“Dude I don’t know she was standing there, outside, waiting for us I think, she has a key of her own for this place”

“You did see her ink right?”

“Yep” Dean stood up and swayed a little, Sam helped him staying steady.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down “you said from the door.

“Yeah? Shouldn’t you have stayed inside and be a nerd?” He said,his voice harsh.

“Yeah I do that, and occasionally if the team is understaffed I’ll go and kick ass” you retorted, “Now, sit “.  
Dean let himself fall on the bed edge again with a grunt; you settled the sleek black military backpack on the bed and opened it. Sam’s brows shoot up when he saw its content.

“this is for field missions, we have an infirmary at the HQ but when we are on the field we use this” you explained opening and laying down a sterile blue towel, when you fished out a syringe, Dean shoot up , shaking his head.

“uuuh nope “

“Dean sit down” you said unfazed while searching for something else.

“Hell no, I don’t need any of that. Some whiskey and dental floss would do just fine” You stopped yourself and slowly lift your eyes to him, smiling sickly.

“Dude….what she said” Sam chuckled. Dean muttered something and sat down again, far from you.

“Now, Sam, what kind of vamp ?”

“The blood sucking kind? What are you talking about?”

“No, I mean, was he well fed? Looked clean and tidy? How was the conditions of the nest?”

The brothers looked at you funny, you sighed. “Was it a dumpster kind of vamp or a house vamp?” you said patiently.

“…a barn one?” Dean said uncertain.

“What does it matter?” Sam asked interested

“mmm they can carry different kind of bacteria depending on the type of environment in which they live…well we are still working on the classifications but we have created some antibiotic mixture that can cover the most for now”

“AntiVamp-biotics? We don’t need that, never did” Dean said smugly, but his eyes twitched when you inserted the syringe in the little bottle with the clear yellow liquid.

“Yeah? If they passed you something it could be dormant, this “you said squirting the liquid out the needle “will get rid of it” You slid to Dean and he draw back. 

You cocked an eyebrow at Sam; he chuckled and walked to Dean keeping him still.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better after” You said and slammed the needle in his flesh.


End file.
